The field of this invention is freeze refining methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,531 issued to this inventor discloses a basic freeze refining apparatus for collecting pure materials from a melt by use of a cooling shaft rotated in the melt. The material collected was removed by mechanical means such as a blade on by migration up a tapered thread.